


Indestructible

by omigod



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Emperor and Empress, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Reunion, Slow Burn, Wedding, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod
Summary: They weren’t expecting it, either of them.ON HIATUS FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 67
Kudos: 150





	1. A New Beginning

Ahsoka was watching the holonews when it happened. She felt the change immediately, she felt the power shift. Suddenly, the galaxy didn’t feel as dark or ruthless, it felt just a bit brighter. Like someone had taken a dying plant and given it some much needed water. Then she was overwhelmed, overwhelmed by feelings that weren’t hers but felt so familiar. Tattered edges flared and blossomed again, like vines curling around every inch of her mind. The vines grew flowers, and the flowers held memories, memories that didn’t belong to her. Those hands looked familiar, the saber that was held in them sparked her curiosity. She watched through someone else’s eyes as lightning raced toward them, arcing through the air as if nothing could stop it. A hand raised, and the lightning connected, absorbing directly into the fingertips. She watched as the cloaked figure in front of whoever this was screamed in rage, launching attack after attack. The person she was spectating deflected every lightsaber swing and every arc of lightning directed at them. They evaded and swerved in such a familiar fashion, but she couldn’t place it. She couldn’t figure out who’s memories she was watching. As lightning hit their saber, it reflected off the plasma and back at the hooded figure. She watched in horror as the body just.. crumpled. There was no life left. The person looked down at the reflective, black marble floor, confusion written on their face. Then, they spoke one word, a name. 

“Ahsoka.”

She was thrown from the memories, if they were memories at all, and found herself gasping for breath on the floor. She felt tears roll down her sienna cheeks as she ran outside of her small hut, looking to the sky. She breathed one word, a feeling of relief flooding through her.

“Anakin.”

Their bond had surged back to life and she found herself racing toward the small ship she kept some ways away from the hut she’d been living in for the past few years. She keyed in the entrance code, racing up the ramp and starting the hyperdrive. She threw the ship forward, taking off as quickly as she could. Breaking through the atmosphere, she set her coordinates to Coruscant and started the hyperdrive.

* * *

He hadn’t been expecting it when he’d defeated the Emperor. The sudden warmth and the feeling of petals floating through his mind. He’d been thrown into memories, memories of running from Imperials and hiding from everyone. He felt worry and hurt, grief and loss. He’d expected to feel the Force surge, not this. He hadn’t expected whoever this was. Something about it felt startlingly familiar, and as he watched the memories, he felt more and more as if he should know this person. The next memory came as a shock. The person was looking at a picture of him, him from the past. The image was foggy and watery, as if the person was crying. They suddenly rose from wherever they were sitting, and moved into something that looked like a ‘fresher. The image blacked out, and then returned to a startling image of a young Togrutan woman. Her features were so similar, the markings on her face elongated just a fraction. Her montrals rose up and curled outward slightly at the tip. Her lekku were longer, down to about her waist now. She looked fuller, more grown up. And he felt himself long for her presence. He whispered her name delicately, almost as if it would break as it left his mouth. 

“Ahsoka.” 

Her face turned to one of surprise and awe, and then she too whispered a name. 

“Anakin.”

* * *

She’d flown to Coruscant as fast as her ship could possibly take her, and when she finally came out of hyperspace, she felt his presence so strongly. She was hailed by the planet, asking for identification, and she simply said her name, as if it didn’t matter that she had been in hiding for the past ten years. The man on the other end simply said she was cleared for landing at the Imperial Palace, and she immediately began her descent, too focused on seeing him again. She flew the ship into the hanger of the heavily modified Jedi Temple. What once was a temple was now an opulent palace, with marble pillars everywhere with gold accents. It was hardly recognizable, but she’d seen it millions of times before and it was too ingrained in her memory to forget. The palace was surrounded by expansive gardens, and as she landed the ship, she noticed the loads of light marble being brought in, and the dark marble being brought out. She grinned inwardly as she lowered the boarding ramp and all but ran down. A droid was there, waiting for her, and she laughed jovially as it spun around and beeped wildly. 

“It’s good to see you too R2. Are you here to escort me?” She said as she patted his dome fondly. The droid beeped the affirmative and began leading her deep into what she realized was now the Imperial Palace. She couldn’t make out one stitch of anything that resembled the temple, and she supposed that was for the best. She smiled as she watched the dark marble being torn out and the new, bright marble being put in as she walked. R2 led her into a large room, with two thrones at the end on a large dais. She furrowed her brow, wondering when Anakin had had time to find himself a woman before chuckling and moving on. The throne room was in the middle of the palace, running through the structure and revealing a large window at the end, framing the thrones. It seems that construction had started there first, as it was already finished, with arching marble ceilings in a sort of dome shape that was flat on the sides by the window and the entrance. Different furniture decorated the long hall, and she wondered what other purposes it had as the droid led her into a room off of the hall. It seemed to be a meeting room of sorts, with a long table and two chairs at the head of the table, others lining the sides. It too was decorated opulently, gold inlaid on the walls and doors. She froze as she saw the figure standing at the back of the room. 

“Skyguy..”


	2. Engagement

“Hey Snips. Long time, no see.”

She shook off her nostalgia enough to snort indignantly. She tried to play it cool, tried to act like she hadn’t missed him, but she’d ended up racing into his arms as soon as he opened them. She flung her arms around his neck and sighed with relief as his arms closed around her back. His chin couldn’t rest in between her montrals anymore, and they fit together strangely, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She breathed in the scent that was so uniquely him, and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, stepping up on her tiptoes. 

“I missed you.” 

She whispered into his shoulder, and they stayed that way for a while, for so long that she began to think he hadn’t heard her. He hummed softly and pulled her closer, his hand splayed on the back of her dark blue jumpsuit. 

“I missed you too, ‘Soka.”

She pulled away enough to be able to look into his eyes, enjoying the familiar blue she saw there instead of the yellow she’d seen on the holonews. She pinched his shoulder gently and turned in his grasp, standing with her back to his chest like they had done so often before. Her back lekku made it difficult but they managed. She pointed to the chair with a cheeky smile. 

“Who’s the lucky lady? Won’t she be jealous I’m cuddling you?” 

She chortled, something she hadn’t done in a long time. She felt him smile and shake his head against the side of her montral, before spinning her back around. 

“Nah, I think she’d like it more than be jealous.” 

Ahsoka looked at him like he’d lost his mind, and to be fair, for those past ten years, he had. She tilted her head, curious to know who this mystery lady was. They’d already fallen back into such an easy rhythm, and she felt a tinge of jealousy, knowing he was with someone else. Someone who didn’t know him like she did. 

“Well, aren’t you gonna tell me who she is?” 

She felt a surge of possessiveness flare in him, as he moved his hands down her arms to take hers. He smiled softly as he brought them up and to his chest. 

“I want her to be you.”

She started laughing before she could stop herself, reasoning that he couldn’t be serious until he let go of her right hand, reaching behind him to take out a small, black velvet box. She looked up with a question in her eyes. 

“Ahsoka, I don’t want to lose you again. And I want to be able to protect you. This is the best way I can do that. We can be married in name only if that makes you more comfortable.” 

She sighed, feeling conflicted. This man had been her master, her teacher, her brother. Sure, she had had her crushes and juvenile fantasies, but she had always loved Anakin as a brother. And now he was asking her to marry him. To become the Empress of the Empire. She looked up at him, seeing only sincerity in his eyes. She sighed again, heavier this time, as she held out her hand. He grinned and opened the box, revealing a golden ring featuring a large, square-cut diamond in the center, with two traditional diamonds set on either side of it. Smaller diamonds lined the band of the ring to about the halfway mark. As he slid it on her finger, she looked up at him with a wry grin. 

“Well, I’ll need a new outfit. And if I’m going to be Empress, I’ll probably need a few.” 

He laughed heartily, a sound that brought joy to her heart. Maybe she could grow to love him in a different way. Her heart leapt at the idea but her mind pushed it back into its place. 

“I’m already taking care of it, there’ll be somebody by your room soon to help you while I go announce the engagement.” 

“Shouldn’t I be there?” 

“Not looking like that!” 

She could hear his familiar cackling as he raced away, presumably to go announce their soon-to-be marriage. She looked around as R2 beeped, bringing her to her room. Ahsoka looked down at the ring on her finger, fixing it briefly so the diamond rested on the middle of her finger. She sighed, following R2 to an intricate door. He input a code, something she’d have to get from him later, and the doors opened, revealing a lift. The lift was relatively large for a lift, with doors on both sides, and R2 stopped them at the first floor available. The doors opened to reveal a huge refresher. A giant tub was at the back of the room, the transparisteel showing the skyline of Coruscant. There was a sonic shower, as well as a large, walk-in closet and vanity for her to use. She smiled at her own personal oasis before stepping back into the lift. She keyed the top floor, and the doors opened shortly after. At the center of the room was a large bed, draped in furs and silks. A silken canopy anchored on the domed ceiling was draped artfully around the bed’s posts, concealing most of it in a sheer, white wrapping. 

White roses and sunblossoms in planters surrounded the bed, filling the air with the sweet scent of flowers. Vines were being encouraged to crawl up the walls of the dome, the roots and their planters were covered by different tapestries of wildlife. Carpets and animal pelts littered the floor, she took off her boots and left them near the lift. She walked around the bed, spotting a chaise and a holotv. She smirked, knowing Anakin had thought of her. The sides of the bed had been decorated tastefully but this space, behind her headboard, was to relax in. She found a data P.A.D.D. nearby the holotv as well. Turning on the holotv, she switched to an Imperial news channel, and watched Anakin make his speech.


	3. An Old Friend

“Today is a great day for the Empire. It is the end of the tyrannical rule of the first Emperor, ushering in a true peace to our galaxy. His cruel methods will be abolished and democracy returned to the Senate. Freedom of the press will once again be a right, instead of a stolen commodity. This is a new age, but I will not be abolishing the Empire in favor of the old Republic. The Republic had its merits, but it was also deeply corrupt. What I propose now, is a blend of the two. From this day forward, no one shall live in fear.” 

She watched as applause erupted around him on the holo, a prideful smile gracing her face. She could feel the happiness rolling off the Force in waves. It had been a very long time since she had felt this kind of peace. 

“I would also like to announce my engagement, to the love of my life, Ahsoka Tano. Unfortunately, she could not join us today, but I’m sure you will all meet her soon. I thank you for your time.” 

She turned off the holo as the door chimed and got up, moving toward it.

“Come in!” 

A team of women flooded the room, there must have been about six of them. They all wore similar dresses except one of them, red in color. The other wore a purple gown, with her hair done up, plated in gold. They all had brown hair and looked very similar, but she chuckled, recognizing the theatrics.

“Hi Padmé.”

“Ahsoka! It’s so good to see you.”

The elder woman rushed up, enveloping the Togrutan in a warm hug. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Padmé’s back with a warm smile before pulling away slightly. 

“So, Anakin asked you to take me shopping?” 

Padmé just started giggling, nodding enthusiastically. 

“It’s the thing I’m best at, and you know I’d do anything for you both. So, I have a cloak for you to borrow before we get to the first shop, which is for cloaks. Anakin gave me some credits so don’t worry. Then, the next shop we’ll go to is clothing, then evening wear, then sleepwear, then shoes, then bags, then jewelry. All the shops I’ve selected have only custom pieces, so no one will be able to wear what you do. Fitting for the soon-to-be Empress. Hmm, let’s see, the jewelry store is a Togrutan-Human fusion sort of shop. I found it by accident and thought of you immediately. Let me see your ring.”

She held out her hand for Padmé to see, and watched as she inspected it and a nod of her head. 

“We’ll get jewelry to compliment this. I’m sure they’ll have something suitable. The last store we’ll visit is a wedding shop, we’ll customize your wedding dress there.”

Ahsoka nodded, going to shove her feet back into her boots before turning back to Padmé with her head tilted slightly. 

“Padmé, who’s planning the wedding?” 

She watched as the other woman raised her hand almost sheepishly, and started chuckling as she made her way into the lift. 

“Alright, lets go.”

* * *

Ahsoka had put on the cloak Padmé had lent her, purple in color with a gold clasp at the neck. As they entered the hanger, she saw a group of soldiers and a convoy of three speeders. A soldier walked up to the group of women, and Ahsoka immediately recognized his force presence. 

“Hey Rex, ready to go?”

He stood at attention and she could practically feel his smile as he spoke. 

“Yes ma’am, this way.”

They were quickly ushered into the middle speeder, Rex getting in beside the driver. The other soldiers loaded up and they were off. Ahsoka and Padmé chattered in the middle seat between two of Padmé’s ladies while the other three sat in the back of the speeder. 

“Padmé, I thought you and him were..” 

Ahsoka trailed off, looking at Padmé knowingly. 

“We were, but we broke it off. We just grew apart. Anyways, he’s such a good friend now.”

She nodded, watching Padmé giggle. She turned to watch the skyline of Coruscant, still speaking to Padmé over her shoulder. 

“So, first stop is clothing?” 

Ahsoka pulled the cloak’s hood down farther over her montrals as Padmé raved about the designer’s last collection and how only the elite of the elite shop there.

“Honestly, Ahsoka, I think you’ll be just as influential as he is. You can do so many wonderful things with your position.” 

She turned back to her friend, watching the smile spread on the woman’s face. She nodded her head with a smile of her own, not having through of that before. She could build hospitals, have construction done on the lower levels to improve the quality of life. She could increase policing, and their training, she could change the galaxy.

“I never thought about that, but you’re right. If I’m going to be the most powerful woman in the galaxy, I might as well do something with that influence.”

Ahsoka relaxed in her seat as they lapsed into silence, flying closer to what would be her new life. A life like Padmé’s, at least she had a capable tutor. She smiled turning back to her friend as she watched the skyline. This was to be her new life, she wanted to make something of it. She could bring comfort to the people who need it most, she could educate people, she could be a patron of the arts. She could do something magnificent, and she wasn’t going to wait till after her wedding.


	4. Shopping

The speeders landed outside a large building, it towered overhead and Padmé wasted no time in ushering her inside the lobby. There were security guards at the entrance but one of Padmé’s ladies spoke to one and they were quickly let through into a lobby area. It was decorated with different paintings, plants, and benches. They walked to the lift at the end of the room, one of the ladies opening the door and keying in a floor. They rode up quickly, the doors opening in just under a minute. A large sign that read ‘Regin Kayle’. Padmé spoke with a shop attendant and they were taken to a series of white cloaks. Padmé found a large one she liked that was trimmed in gold, so she paid for it and had Ahsoka put it on, giving the borrowed cloak back to one of her handmaidens. They returned to the lift and went six floors down. Walking out, Ahsoka saw a large sign that read ‘Luya’s’ in basic. A mirialan woman stepped out to greet them, dressed in a dark green robe.

“Welcome back to Luya’s, Senator Amidala.”

The woman nodded her head toward Padmé respectfully before looking over to Ahsoka. 

“Who is it you’ve brought with you?”

“It’s wonderful to see you again, Luya. This is Ahsoka Tano, the Emperor’s fiancée.” 

She watched the woman’s eyes widen and she dropped into a messy curtsy. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, my lady. How can I help you?”

Ahsoka looked at Padmé for help as the woman rose, because she didn’t know how to react in this situation. Padmé had been a queen, she’d have to take lessons from her friend to even pass at being Empress. Padmé smiled back apologetically and began speaking again. 

“She requires a new wardrobe, and when she asked for my opinion, I said she simply must come to you.” 

Ahsoka could feel the gratitude roll off Luya in waves as she nodded to the Senator again. 

“Thank you, Madam Senator, I shall certainly take good care of Lady Tano. Please, come this way.” 

The woman ushered them into a private room, sitting Ahsoka and Padmé on a small loveseat. There was a low, circular pedestal with three mirrors around it. Ahsoka pushed the hood off her montrals as Luya came in with a rack of clothing. The woman took one look at her and started rummaging through the rack. She picked out a maroon, chiffon dress with a ruched bust. The waist was corseted in lace which ended low on the waist. The skirt was draped elegantly, with a small train. Ahsoka looked to Padmé for her opinion. The older woman nodded with a smile, and Ahsoka spoke up for the first time. 

“I’d like to try it, please.”

“Very well, my lady. Shall we look at the other pieces and then try on the ones you like?”

Ahsoka nodded her assent and soon, they were well on their way.

* * *

She left Luya’s with five different dresses, some in red or maroon, and others in a deep blue to match her chevrons. The next store Padmé wanted them to go to was three floors up from Luya’s. It was an evening wear store, and they were quickly ushered into another private room after introductions were made. She was wearing the first dress she’d seen because Padmé had insisted. She supposed it was for the best. They were picking out evening wear now, and Padmé had more experience with this, so she let her friend take the lead. 

They left the evening wear store and moved on, to two floors above it. The doors opened again to reveal a large mirror, accented with gold. Ahsoka saw herself and Padmé and Padmé’s handmaidens loaded down with bags. Another shop attendant approached them and soon they were well on their way to having everything picked out for her. 

She hadn’t realized her friend had meant lingerie when she’d said sleepwear. She was now wearing a light, white set underneath her new dress after a mortifying experience of trying on pieces that could hardly be considered clothing. She had about thirty sets now at Padmé’s insistence, some for sleeping, others for wearing. They exited the building, Ahsoka putting on her new cloak and getting back into the speeder as the bags were put in a separate speeder to be taken back to the palace. As she settled back in her seat, they took off to their next destination. It was a dual store of bags and shoes. As Ahsoka and Padmé walked in, two attendants came forward and Padmé explained what kind of shoes and bags she wanted. Ahsoka just waited on a small bench, waiting to try the shoes on. 

They left the store after Padmé had promptly bought twenty pairs of shoes, all high heels, and ten handbags. They were put in the separate speeder and they watched as their haul was driven back to the palace under the watchful eye of soldiers.

* * *

Next came the jewelry, and Ahsoka was almost blinded as they stepped inside. She watched and gawked as Padmé purchased set after set. All of the sets had headdresses for her montrals and circlets for her front two lekku. They all had necklaces as well. Some had rings, some had earrings for human women. They were promptly taken out of the collection. Padmé looked around appreciatively at the sets she had bought. Most were diamonds and gold, but she’d bought some with sapphires, rubies, and pearls as well. Every piece was set in gold, so it could go with her ring easily. She looked at Padmé in shock, her impeccable balance the only thing keeping her on the strange new heels. The woman only chuckled and led her out of the store to where the speeder had returned. Her handmaidens placed the jewels in the speeder and she watched as it darted away. 

“Come on, Ahsoka! I’ve saved the best for last!”

Padmé was already in the speeder, and she smirked at her excitement, heading after her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pictures of every dress Ahsoka bought, as well as her engagement ring and her jewelry, so send me an email at omigodao3@gmail.com to see them!


	5. Rage

“Welcome to the Syrma Ban Bridal Boutique, how may I help you?”

The attendant spoke softly as the seven women entered the shop. They were surrounded by racks and racks of white gowns and curtains, the lights illuminating all of them beautifully. Ahsoka watched Padmé’s demeanor and tried to copy her, folding her hands in front of her waist like her friend did.

“Yes, my lady has an appointment with Miss Ban.” 

One of Padmé’s handmaidens spoke to the saleswoman, and as she checked her schedule she began nodding briefly.

“Alright, this way, Madam.” 

They were led to a conference room which held a Nautolan woman, light blue in color. She got up from where she was sitting to greet her guests as the saleswoman took her leave. 

“Senator Amidala, what a pleasure. How is it I can help you today?” 

“Well, Miss Ban, it’s not I who requires your services, it is my dear friend here.” 

Padmé motioned to the still hooded Ahsoka, and the Nautolan woman nodded with a smile. 

“Please, call me Syrma. Who do I have the honor of meeting?” 

“This is Ahsoka Tano, the fiancée of the Emperor.” 

At this, Ahsoka slid the hood off her montrals, smiling politely as the woman looked between her and Padmé, seemingly shocked. She dropped into a clumsy curtsy and returned Ahsoka’s smile. 

“Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Tano. Please, come sit.”

The group took their seats and Ahsoka unconsciously began to fiddle with her cloak. 

“What is it I can help you with today?” 

Ahsoka looked up at Syrma and then over to Padmé. At her friend’s encouraging smile, she began to speak. 

“I’d like you to design my wedding gown, Miss Ban.” 

“Of course, my lady. Do you have any styles that you like?” 

Ahsoka had only glanced at wedding dresses when she’d been a Padawan, but as a civilian, she’d taken a liking to them. She liked looking at them, and imagining how it would feel wearing them. She’d imagined a wedding full of flowers and elegance, but she didn’t actually believe that she would get married. 

“I like a-line gowns, I quite like tulle and lace as well.” 

Syrma nodded and began sketching something on a small data P.A.D.D. She waited eagerly with Padmé, glancing between the designer and her friend. Syrma passed over the data P.A.D.D. and she looked over it, instantly falling in love. 

“The bodice and sleeves would be lace, with buttons in the back, and the bottom would be silk with an over layer of white tulle.” 

“It’s gorgeous, how long would it take to make?” 

The Nautolan woman hummed slightly, taking back the data P.A.D.D. and keying in a few things.

“About two months. And for the fiancée of the Emperor, we’ll add a veil and custom headdress and jewelry as well. Which will add another two weeks.” 

Ahsoka looked at Padmé, head tilted. 

“When is the wedding?”

“Four months.” 

Ahsoka looked back at Syrma with a pleased smile on her face. 

“How many credits do you need?”

* * *

She was back at the palace, having said goodbye to Padmé. A droid had taken her cloak and gone to put it in her closet as she focused on finding Anakin. A quick query to their bond told her he was in the throne room again. As she approached the door, she felt multiple presences inside. The doors slid open, and she walked down the long hall as calmly as she could. She heard the sounds of arguments carrying on as she walked toward the group of men who surrounded Anakin. He sat on his throne, looking rather bored and irritated before he spotted her. His face instantly lit up and he stood abruptly. The group quieted instantly as the sound of her heels clacking against the floor filled the room. She tried to emulate Padmé’s walk, calm and elegant, dignified. She felt her chevrons darken as the group parted to let her through to Anakin. 

“You’re back, love, I was just speaking to the Supreme Moffs and the Advisors about our wedding.” 

Anakin held out a hand for her to take, and she was immediately enveloped in a warm hug before she turned back around, slipping her arm into Anakin’s. 

“Wonderful, I was just with Senator Amidala. She told me the wedding was in four months?” 

She posed it as a question, but it rang with the authority of an empress. From what she could feel, these people did not take kindly to her engagement to Anakin. She kept her gaze on Anakin, and as he smiled, she did as well. 

“Yes, four months. At least that’s what she told me.”

She watched as Anakin pinned the group with a stare, and as she looked at them, she recognized one familiar face. Wilhuf Tarkin. She stared daggers at the man as she began to speak again, intent on cowing him into submission. 

“Dearest, I respect your decision, but I fail to see what government officials have to do with the details of our wedding.” 

She acted as if she were truly confused, looking up at her fiancé innocently. She felt Anakin’s amusement through the Force as he decided to play her game. He pressed a gentle kiss to the montral closest to him before responding. 

“They’re just expressing some.. concerns, that’s all.”

She faked an ‘ah ha!’ moment, looking back to the group of older, Human men. She looked over them for a moment, sensing each of them in the Force. Some of them seemed quite disgusted with her, and she began to frown as she looked from one to the other. 

“I see. I assume their concerns are based on my species. I would have thought the officials of the Empire to be more tactful in their.. disgruntlement, rather than displaying this clear specism straight to someone’s face.”

She watched as each man grew more uncomfortable with the fact that she had just called each and every one of them out in front of the Emperor. Anakin sighed and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. 

“It’s no matter, my love. It’s nothing for you to be concerned about. I’ll handle it for you while you settle in, consider it one of my wedding gifts to you.” 

She smirked up at him, turning in his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She slipped her arm out from his and stepped off the dais and into the group of men. Turning back to Anakin, she curtsied gracefully. 

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

Looking around at the men gathered close to the dais, she spoke again, keeping the contempt well hidden in her voice. 

“Gentlemen.” 

With that, she strode out of the hall, the clicks of her heels against the floor the only sound to be heard.

* * *

Anakin watched as she walked out, grinning with pride. She’d grown so much, and she’d been able to cow the Inner Circle better than he’d ever be able to. The Moffs and Advisors watched her go, and Anakin took the time to reclaim his seat on the white throne detailed with gold. His was harder, more masculine with sharper lines, while Ahsoka’s was more feminine with depictions of sunblossoms and curved lines. As the group turned back to face him, he forced the smile to drop from his face as he stared each and every one of them down. 

“I’ll hear no more slander against my soon-to-be wife. You will show her the respect owed to her as an accomplished war hero of the Clone Wars and scholar. She is to be Empress of the Galactic Empire, I will hear no more protest.” 

He watched the group shift uncomfortably before Tarkin came forward. He all but growled at the man, arching one of his brows. 

“What is it, Grand Moff Tarkin?”

“Surely there is a better candidate, someone more suited to yours and the Empire’s needs.”

Anakin tapped his foot impatiently against the floor, standing once again. He felt his rage grow for the first time since defeating the Emperor. His eyes shifted, and he stalked forward, like a predator hunting its prey. 

“What did you not understand about my previous statement, Moff?” 

He did growl this time, his hand twitching next to his lightsaber. He hadn’t noticed Ahsoka come back in, concerned at what she’d been sensing. She made her way up to the group as Tarkin looked ready to run for his life, but Anakin did not notice, too focused on his rage. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, and his gaze snapped to her understanding smile. He instantly relaxed, his hands unclenching as the sneer left his face and his eyes shifted from yellow to blue. 

“Do not fret, my love. They act as they do because they have been taught to do so. It is our duty to teach them another way, is it not?”

Her smile did not waver, but her grip on his shoulder tightened. Soon, he returned her smile, and the group of gentlemen let out a sigh of relief. 

“That it is, love, that it is.”


	6. Boxes

She felt Anakin take a deep breath, and sighed as the rage receded. Running her thumb over his shoulder with a fond smile, she felt him urge her over toward her throne. She turned, walking forward and sitting down gracefully as Anakin dismissed the group. The disgruntled gaggle of Moffs and Advisors shuffled out after bowing to him, and he turned back to her with an apologetic smile. 

“Thank you.”

She just returned his smile with one of her own and a gentle nod of her head. 

“R2! Bring them in!” 

Ahsoka tilted her head as R2, a Togrutan woman, and five Human women filed out of the conference room on the side of the hall. The Togrutan woman looked like her, as much as she could. Her skin was a shade darker, her chevrons more green than blue, and her montrals a different shape. Her markings were completely different, curvier than Ahsoka’s. The four Human women varied, their hair ranging from dark brown to blond. The women bowed to Anakin and Ahsoka gracefully, standing a step behind R2. Anakin turned to her with a cheeky smile. 

“Ahsoka, these are your new handmaidens. Padmé selected them.” 

She rose off the surprisingly comfortable marble chair and walked forward, taking Anakin’s arm once again. She looked over the women with a polite smile before speaking. 

“I must thank her, she’s outdone herself. I hope to get to know all of you soon.”

The group responded with a chorus of ‘Yes, my lady.’ and Ahsoka turned toward Anakin with a gentle smile. 

“I have to go organize Padmé’s hurricane of things, I’ll see you later?”

Anakin pulled her against him for a hug and nodded with a smile. 

“Sure, Snips. Oh, before I forget, dinner tonight is just us two but in a few days there’s a big state banquet.” 

Ahsoka nodded and started walking away, her new handmaidens falling in step behind her.

* * *

Ahsoka brought her handmaidens up to her room, going to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed as she stared at the pile of boxes and bags. She brought her hand up to her face as she stared at the pile, beginning to talk to no one in particular. 

“Why did I let Padmé buy so many things?” 

Ahsoka sighed, slipping her shoes from her feet while getting up and starting to pick up some of the smaller boxes, loading them in her arms. She started toward the lift again, keying the door release as she called over her shoulder. 

“Feel free to help.” 

She balanced the boxes precariously as she gave her handmaidens a cheery smile and keyed the lift down to the refresher and closet. As the doors opened, she stepped out into the marble room, slipping into the archway on the side of the room. Putting the boxes on the floor, she turned around and started back to the lift, only to see her handmaidens with loads of her shopping in their arms. 

“How much is left?” 

“There are only a few boxes left, my lady. I will bring them down now.” 

The Togrutan woman spoke. She nodded gratefully and turned to her other handmaidens, taking in the closet. There were shelves upon shelves, with transparisteel cases for the jewelry. Hangers were plentiful, and as her handmaidens started unpacking everything and organizing them into their new homes, Ahsoka sat down on the bench in the center of the room. The women worked fast and left nothing for her to do, which she supposed was their job. The other Togrutan came in holding the last boxes and her shoes, which she put away with the other shoes. Ahsoka sighed, getting up and walking into the refresher, stripping off her dress as she went. As she reached the sonic shower, she stepped out of the dress and hung it on a convenient hook placed nearby. Slipping into the shower, she did the same with her underwear and put them on the hook before starting the shower. Spotting her engagement ring, she cursed and quickly put it on a shelf in the shower. She sighed, relaxing for the first time today.

* * *

Ahsoka stepped out of the shower, ring in hand, and found an evening gown and a new set of underwear. She noticed that there was only a very thin pair of underwear, no bra. As she slipped them on and looked at the dress, she suddenly realized why. This was the dress that was form fitting and high necked, it had a bra built into it. It was in the color of her skin tone, with black branches curling all around the piece. She pulled the gown on, having difficulties with fastening the back. Slipping her ring back on, she moved into the closet where her handmaidens were waiting. 

“Would one of you zip this up for me?” 

Ahsoka moved her back lekku out of the way as a Human woman moved to zip up the dress.

“Thank you.”

She moved over to the glass cases holding her jewelry and selected the sixth set Padmé had bought, a high necklace with diamonds and pearls set in gold, with a headdress to match. She brought them over to the vanity and slipped the headdress onto her head, one of the handmaidens coming to straighten the strings of pearls and diamonds around her lekku. The handmaiden also clasped the necklace around Ahsoka’s neck, and she smiled at her appearance, thanking the young woman. She moved back into the closet, selecting a black heel. As she slipped her feet into them, the look became complete, and she looked back at the group of women. 

“We’ll have to get to know each other later, won’t we? It’s almost time for dinner, is it not?”

“It is, my lady.”

Ahsoka nodded as one spoke. 

“Well, I’ll be back later. I’ll have R2 summon one of you if I need anything when I get back. Have a good night, ladies.” 

Ahsoka smiled at them, moving into the lift and keying it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pictures of Ahsoka’s outfits an jewelry, please email me at omigodao3@gmail.com to see pictures of her outfit in this chapter!


	7. Anything

He was sitting at the head of a long table in the banquet hall of the palace. He’d had a simple dinner prepared for himself, Ahsoka, and Rex, another setting to his left and right. He sat back in his chair at the long wooden table, his eyes closing as he recalled their time together.

Ahsoka had always been strong willed, and no matter what her spirit was always unbroken, a beacon of light and hope in the darkness of the war. Her presence had always brought him a sense of peace and clarity that he’d never had before he’d taken a Padawan. She’d always been so sure, even when his own beliefs were shaken to their very core. Whatever darkness he’d surround himself with, she could cut through it with just a smile or a poke to the chest. Her light was blinding, and it always has been. Even as she’d left the temple, hurt and confused, he’d felt her light shine as brightly as it always had. Knowing she was alright brought him some peace of mind in those troubling times. He’d still missed her terribly, her absence creating a void in him that not even Padmé could fill. 

That was one of the reasons Padmé had ended their marriage after the rise of the Empire. Ahsoka had done such a superb job of hiding her light that he couldn’t even sense her anymore. He thought the worst and spiraled out of control, his temper becoming even shorter than it had been. She’d always been his anchor, his reason to keep fighting, even more than Padmé had. As he looked back on it now, that was why his marriage with Padmé had ended. They had spent so much time hiding it and not enough time nurturing it. Perhaps that’s why he clung to Ahsoka so. 

Rex was always there for the two of them, always reliable and dependable. That’s why he’d had the Kaminoans reverse engineer the clones’ aging genes when he’d gained power in the Empire under Palpatine. He wanted Rex and the rest of the men to be able to have long lives, lives they deserved more than anyone else. 

“Everything okay, Skyguy?”

He looked over to see Ahsoka, his jaw almost dropping to the floor when he saw her. He’d thought she had looked great earlier, now she just looked resplendent. The dress she wore clung to her body and accentuated her curves, the material the same color as her skin. Black branches curled all along her dress and she wore a necklace of diamonds and pearls with a headdress to match. Rex stood next to her in his dress uniform, with a slight smile as he watched Anakin take in Ahsoka’s beauty. 

“Everything’s great, Snips. You look wonderful, by the way. Rex, glad you could join us.”

Anakin stood and pulled Ahsoka’s chair out for her, and slid it in as she sat down. He watched as Rex moved to sit across from Ahsoka, and he sat down as well. The three began to reminisce about times long past as their food was served.

* * *

She’d felt her chevrons darken at Anakin’s compliment, but shook it off as simply a lack of company over the past years. The meals passed quickly while the three chattered away over this and that, and she found herself almost thinking they were the old times before her hand would clench, the ring around her finger making its presence known. She hadn’t smiled this much in years, and it felt nice, to be so at ease in her surroundings. Those past ten years hadn’t been easy, but as she looked at the two men dining with her, she felt that they were worth it if she got to see these two again. Soon, Rex’s comm. was going off, signaling he was needed. He shot the two of them an apologetic smile before running out with a brief wave. Anakin sighed and put his chin in his hand, frowning. 

“Whoever called him away is getting a talking to.”

She started laughing before she could stop herself, looking over to the man beside her as dessert was brought out. She looked over the array of white meringues and chocolate cake with raspberries. She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. 

“You remembered.”

He’d always given her meringues for her birthday because she favored the light pastry, they didn’t make her too lethargic, which usually happened when she ate sweets. But for her sixteenth birthday, he’d bought a cake just like this one, claiming Padmé had told him that sixteen was an important milestone. She loved chocolate, but couldn’t indulge in it because of her training, she needed to keep alert. But when he came out of the kitchenette with a large slab of cake and set it down in front of her, she couldn’t help but be overjoyed. Her sixteenth birthday was the last they’d spent together, because not shortly after, she was framed for Barriss’ crime. 

“How could I not, Snips? You looked so happy eating it. I still have it and the meringues every year on your birthday, but I thought this was a special occasion.”

She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she stared at him. She hadn’t realized she’d meant so much to him. She knew he’d cared, of course she did, but this was different. Ahsoka had always been ready to die for him, to sacrifice herself so he could live. She knew he’d do the same, but she thought it was more out of a sense of duty to his Padawan. He reached out a hand to wipe her cheek, a soft smile on his lips. She leaned her head into his hand, offering up a smile of her own. The galaxy didn’t feel as cold as it had hours ago, she wondered what was happening, what could change the galaxy so in such a short amount of time. 

“I missed you more than you know.”

She whispered quietly, holding eye contact with him. She breathed softly, shallowly, trying not to disturb the moment as they basked in each other’s presences. 

“Anakin.. I don’t want this to be a marriage in name only, but I’m not ready just yet..” 

She continued to whisper, hoping that he’d understand. She wanted them to be happy, she just wasn’t ready for that happiness to start just now. 

“Anything you want, Snips.”


	8. Shoes, Ahsoka

She woke up slowly, stretching her tired limbs as she looked around blearily. Today was the day of the banquet, a ball with food where they sat down at a table, Anakin had told her. She yawned, slouching back into the soft pillows. Padmé was coming over later to get ready with her, so she supposed she should take a shower. She’d started debating getting up when her handmaidens filed in, curtsying to her. She chuckled, watching them going to sit on the different chairs littered about the room. 

“You all must have a sixth sense or something when it comes to me waking up.” 

She threw back the covers, getting up and stretching as she moved to the lift, her first thought being to shower. Another thought crossed her mind however, and she started to call over her shoulder.

“I’m going to take a bath, if Senator Amidala calls, just bring a comm. down.”

The Togrutan woman, whose name she’d learned was Dosaa, answered her. 

“Of course, my lady.”

She hit the button that led down to the refresher, turning around when the doors opened. Walking out into the refresher, she spotted herself in the large, floor length mirror near the closet. She was wearing a champagne colored, silk slip with a pair of matching lace panties. The lace hemmed the neck and bottom of the slip, and she’d found that it was her favorite thing to wear to sleep. She slipped off her clothes, starting the water and sinking into the bath.

* * *

Ahsoka was relaxing in the bath, she’d gotten the water to the perfect temperature when one of the Human handmaidens came in. Her name was Jynna and she had dark brown hair, her skin lightly tanned. 

“My lady, Senator Amidala is here.”

Ahsoka hummed, sitting up and rising out of the bath. She didn’t feel uncomfortable like this, bare. Kix had seen her like this hundreds of times and so had Anakin, granted she’d been much younger then. She stepped over the edge and moved to the robe hanging on the wall. Slinging it around her shoulders, she went to drain the water from the bath.

“Alright, you can bring her in now.”

Jynna curtsied and moved back into the lift, going to get Padmé from wherever she was. She slipped into the closet to put on a set of white lace lingerie. The bra was strapless but held her securely in place. She finished fixing her robe just as Padmé walked in the door with both of their handmaidens in tow. The older woman immediately swept her up in a fond hug. 

“Ahsoka, I’m so glad to see you.”

She returned the hug with a smile, patting the other woman’s back.

“Hi Padmé, it’s nice to see you too.”

Ahsoka noticed Padmé all bundled up in a cloak, and she pulled away, looking at the Human woman with confusion written all over her face. Padmé just giggled and removed her cloak, revealing a robe similar to the one Ahsoka was wearing, as well as the spiked headband that held Padmé’s wigs in place. Her brown hair flowed down her back and Ahsoka shook her head at her friend. 

“Well, let's get ready.” 

She could hear the laughter in Padmé’s tone, and she felt grateful she had Padmé’s fashion advice to guide her tonight, or she didn’t know where she’d end up. She gestured for Padmé to take her vanity. 

“You probably need it more than I do.”

Padmé giggled softly, waving over Teckla, one of her handmaidens. Tecklaz was holding a large bag, and as Padmé unzipped it, Ahsoka realized it was a dress. It was a dark purple, backless dress, with capped sleeves and gloves. Padmé also pulled out a small handbag with it. As Padmé started to dress, Ahsoka tread into the closet and started rifling through her gowns. 

“Padmé, which evening gown should I wear?” 

She could feel the other woman’s pensive mood through the Force before her signature lit up with glee. 

“The gold one, and pair it with the sunblossom jewelry.” 

“Okay.”

Ahsoka pulled out the large, gold ball gown covered with gold leaves and flowers. She slipped her feet in and pulled it up, slipping her arms into the off-the-shoulder sleeves. She huffed gently, trying to close the back of the dress with the magniclips there. Suddenly, hands were there doing it for her, and she turned her head to see Jynna. 

“Thank you, Jynna.” 

“My lady.”

Jynna stepped away, having finished her task, and Ahsoka moved toward the jewelry case. Slipping the headdress firmly onto her montrals, she slid the bracelet on her wrist and the ring on her right hand. Taking the necklace in hand, she moved back out into the refresher. Padding over to the floor length mirror, she slipped the necklace around her neck, and looked back over to Jynna with an apologetic smile. As the woman approached, she moved her back lekku out of the way to let her clasp the necklace together. She turned around, nodding gratefully to Jynna as she moved back to Padmé, who had finished with her hair. 

“Ready to go?” 

Padmé turned around, looking her over with an approving smile before noticing the hem of her dress dragging on the floor more than it should. 

“Shoes, Ahsoka.” 

Laughing, Ahsoka ran back into the closet to grab a pair of champagne colored heels. Slipping her feet into them, she clicked her way out to Padmé with a smile. Padmé chuckled before linking their arms together. 

“Alright, lets go.”


	9. Marg Sabl

Padmé walked through the double doors just after Ahsoka, the small crowd that had gathered in the hall early looking toward them as they walked toward the dais at the end of the room. Anakin stood up and enveloped his bride in a gentle embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Ahsoka smiled, turning in his grasp to go sit down on her throne. A small, comfortable looking chair had been placed beside it for Padmé to sit on. She watched as Padmé curtsied to Anakin, a small grin on the woman’s face. 

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

“Senator, please join us.”

Padmé nodded and came to sit at her side as the Grand Vizier approached them. She noticed another chair like Padmé’s at Anakin’s side and looked at him as he watched Mas Amedda approach. 

“Your Imperial Majesty, may I offer my congratulations to yourself and Lady Tano on the event of your engagement.”

“Thank you, Grand Vizier, please have a seat.” 

Anakin turned at this, going to take his place on his throne. He looked over to her with a gentle smile before returning his attention to the people who were making their introductions. She followed his gaze as various officials offered their congratulations. As an Admiral moved aside, she spotted Tarkin making his approach, bowing. 

“Your Imperial Majesty.”

Tarkin straightened, glowering at her slightly. She tapped her fingers on the arm of her marble throne impatiently, staring the man down. Suddenly her hand was swept up in Anakin’s as he lay a gentle kiss on her ring. He looked at the man with a snarky grin, her hand held delicately in his. 

“Grand Moff Tarkin, what a pleasure. I’m so glad you could join us to celebrate our engagement.” 

She watched as the man forced a smile, she could feel the disgust rolling off him in waves. She smiled sweetly as Anakin tensed, her thumb stroking his hand the only thing keeping him from throttling the Moff. 

“Yes, Majesty. I am pleased to be here.”

Tarkin gritted out as he noticed Anakin on edge. Her master had never been the subtlest of people, that’s for certain. She smiled pleasantly at the Moff, intent on keeping up appearances, like Padmé did so well. 

“I know my fiancé is very appreciative of your advice, Grand Moff. I look forward to becoming acquainted with the man he so admires.” 

The Moff’s ego was only slightly appeased as she spoke, his overwhelming disgust still irradiating the Force around him. She kept her smile as the man forced himself to bow his head to her and thank her.

“Thank you, my lady, I will not disappoint His Imperial Majesty.” 

She watched as he stepped away, feeling a sense of relief from the man now that he’d escaped them. As people continued to offer congratulations and make introductions, she listened quietly but let her mind wander somewhat.

* * *

The music had started and suddenly Anakin was in front of her with his hand out, a grin on his face. She rolled her eyes, starting to smile as she took his hand. He swept her out onto the marble floor, placing his other hand on her waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. She laughed lightly as he tried to sway them to the music and she took over soon after. 

“We’ll have to teach you how to dance.”

He started to pout and it just made her laugh more, something about the look in his eye. 

“How do you even know how to dance? It wasn’t in my training.” 

“Master Ti taught me some tribal dances when I was a youngling, and when I went back to Shili, I decided to learn more of them.” 

She didn’t mention that she used her dancing skills to earn money, in sometimes the sleaziest places imaginable. She still had the outfit in a small box in the back of her closet. Shaking her head as her chevrons darkened in a blush, she felt him prod against her mind with his own. 

_What is it?_

She felt her blush deepen as she replied. 

_Nothing._

_I don’t believe that for a second, Snips. Tell me later?_

She let her exasperation seep through their bond and she watched as he just grinned in reply. 

_Fine._

The continued dancing until a bell chimed, signaling that dinner had been served. Anakin turned toward the ensemble and made his announcement. 

“Friends! Please, follow us into the dining hall for something to eat.” 

She looked her arm in his as he started to walk toward the door, the gold of her dress complimenting the deeper brown and blue tones of his robes. Anakin had never been one to take after fashion, he preferred ease over appearance. Ahsoka brought her other hand up to her neck, feeling the sunblossoms there. Sunblossoms had always been her favorite flower, next to the marg sabl. She smiled, remembering Anakin jumping around after the battle over Ryloth. 

“Snips! That was great! What are you gonna name it?” 

She’d tilted her head like she hadn’t known what he was talking about. 

“What do you mean, Master?”

“You invented a new tactical maneuver, what are you gonna name it?” 

She’d been surprised at first, stuttering some as Anakin waited in front of her impatiently. She tried to think of something creative before she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

“Marg Sabl.”

He’d just furrowed his brow, confused. 

“What’s that mean?”

“It’s a flower, Master.”

She let the nostalgia rush over her and she felt Anakin pull her closer to him. 

_I remember._

She hadn’t realized she’d been broadcasting that memory through their bond, and her chevrons darkened in response. She leaned her head on to his shoulder with a soft sigh as he marched her toward a chair, seating her and then himself. Padmé sat down across from her and Mas Amedda sat next to her, the other partygoers taking their seats. She watched Anakin stand up and raise a glass of wine, looking out at the people at the table. 

“Honored guests, my future wife and I have invited you into our home to celebrate our upcoming nuptials. I speak for both of us when I say that your congratulations mean so much. We look forward to seeing each of you on the day of the event. Now, let the banquet begin.”


	10. Hiding

She and Anakin were walking back toward her room, her arm ensnared in his and her head resting on his shoulder. They’d just finished waving off the last of the guests, and now Anakin was maneuvering them to her room so they could talk for the remainder of the evening. They’d reached the bench at the end of the bed and were sitting in companionable silence before he asked. 

“What were you so flustered about earlier?” 

She must’ve looked like he’d pointed a blaster at her because he just gently prodded her shoulder with his finger. 

“Come on, Snips, you can tell me.”

She sighed and looked around, leaning her head down onto his shoulder. 

“I used to dance to make money.”

She felt him tense slightly and she buried herself deeper into his shoulder with another sigh. This is why she hadn’t wanted to tell him, he’d always been overprotective. What was worse about right now was that she understood what made him upset. 

“Were you recorded?” 

“No, I worked at a high class club, they didn’t allow it, and I always painted my face and chevrons to look different so no one would recognize me just in case.” 

He nodded and relaxed, holding her close protectively. She could feel his jealousy seeping into her mind, and she got up with a brief thought into their bond. 

_Wait here._

She sensed his confusion as she walked back into the lift, heading down to her closet.

* * *

He was relaxing on the bench when she came back in, the force surrounding her. His eyes widened as they trailed over her, recognizing what she was wearing. He could feel the anxiety rolling off her in waves as he took in the cerulean outfit. 

_Is that the outfit from Kadavo?_

Music flooded through their bond, slow and rhythmic, as her body began twisting to the beat. 

_I had something similar made._

The asymmetrical cut of the cloth was more exaggerated then he remembered it, more of her skin on show for him to drink in. He watched as her arms were put over her head as her hips twisted sensually. As the beat she was projecting picked up, her body moved with hard lines and angles, the pounding of drums accentuating the sharp twists. Her body moved gracefully, much more so than it had when she was a Padawan. 

She’d always been flexible, downright acrobatic even, but age and wisdom had made her graceful. She’d always been pretty, but the experience in her eyes, telling of pain, loss and recovery, made her truly beautiful. He watched as her dance seemed to tell a story, one of heartache and fear, but just as she danced, he knew she’d handled those challenges with grace and dignity. 

He watched as her hands trailed up and down her body, her eyes closing as she danced to the music in her head. His throat grew dry as her hips swayed, he could feel her nervousness through their bond, but he could also feel the happiness she felt as she let go and did what she loved. Had she always loved to dance? Was this always something she wanted to do?

As if sensing his question, images flooded through their bond of Ahsoka sneaking out of their quarters in the dead of night. He saw her creep down the halls of the Jedi Temple and into the training rooms. And almost as if a switch had been flipped, she was dancing to another song. She moved beautifully, and he could see that she was truly at peace. He’d only seen her like that when she was asleep. The images changed as she grew older, the dance becoming longer and more refined, her movements methodical. 

This Ahsoka looked so familiar to him, had been his closest friend, and had kept the thing that had made her happiest from him. His chest tightened, as the bitter thought coarsed through him. He was so consumed, that he didn’t realize her moving closer until she’d drawn him up off the bench. She laced their hands together and pushed comfort and understanding through their bond, which was still so new. As she slowly taught him how to dance with her, angling his hands on her hips, she pushed another image toward his mind. 

This time, she was being scolded by the masters for dancing in the crèche. They were telling her how improper it was for a Jedi to do something like that. She couldn’t understand, because she loved dancing so much. Then, as the images shifted, it showed him how she learned to keep it secret, crawling into the vents to go dance, away from the Masters. 

It showed the day she got her Padawanship, she’d snuck out of their quarters on the Resolute and into an empty storage room. Her dance was filled with happiness, but also insecurity that day. 

The image shifted again, to show him daydreaming happily as she watched on. She’d tried to ask him what he’d been so happy about only for him to snap at her and tell her to go finish her katas. He winced at the sight, it was something he felt particularly bad about. But as the image shifted once more, it showed Ahsoka sneaking out again, into the same storage room on the Resolute. She started to dance slowly, and as her emotions washed over him, he realized she wasn’t angry with him. 

As a Padawan, she’d thought he wanted to keep silly things and his apprentice separate. So she did her best to honor that wish, even if it wasn’t intentional. She had considered her passion something silly, something to be hidden. He knew how that felt, how it felt to hide a part of yourself. Slowly, he pulled her into a hug, kissing the side of her montral. 

“Never hide anything from me, Snips.”


	11. All The More Beautiful

Three months had passed relatively quietly, Padmé taking over most of the planning for the wedding, but now things were starting to pick up. Padmé needed her opinion more and more, and the two women were spending most days hunched over plans and seating arrangements. Ahsoka had rarely seen Anakin since that night, he’d been so busy with stripping down the oppressive practices of the Empire and building them up again. These past few weeks he’d been working on a bill to end slavery and provide relief to impoverished worlds. He’d barely even come out of his office, so she’d focused on wedding planning with Padmé so that was one less thing he had to worry about. She and Padmé were currently sprawled out on the floor in Padmé’s apartment, planning the flowers. 

“So you want Alderaanian flame-roses, sunblossoms, and marg sabl to line the aisle, for centerpieces and the altar, right?”

Ahsoka nodded, looking over some other plans.

“Right. And if we could, I’d like to have marg sabl petals be released when we walk back up the aisle.”

She watched Padmé make another note before handing the data P.A.D.D. off to one of her handmaidens, Sabè. 

“Take this to the florist, please.”

A quick ‘Yes, my lady,’ was heard as the woman left. Ahsoka sighed leaning her head on to Padmé’s arm with a smile. 

“I don’t think I could have done this without you, Padmé.”

“I’m sure you would’ve managed.”

Padmé just chuckled as one of Ahsoka’s Human handmaidens came in. Her name was Karè, she had light brown hair, a shade lighter then Padmé’s.

“My lady, your appointment with the dressmaker is in a half hour.”

She heard Padmé groan.

“Do I have to get up?” 

Laughing, Ahsoka swung her legs over her head in a show of her flexibility, standing up straight easily. She offered a hand down to Padmé and pulled the other woman up when she took it. 

“Show off.”

“I had a good teacher.”

The two women giggled at that, throwing on the cloaks proffered by their respective handmaidens and hurrying out the door. Within minutes, they were speeding toward the boutique where she’d purchased her wedding dress. Ahsoka pulled the hood further down over her head, concealing herself further. A week after the banquet Anakin had lifted the law requiring a state-run press, and with that she had been swarmed by paparazzi trying to head to Padmé’s, the only thing keeping her from being knocked over was the clone escort that had surrounded her. She wanted to keep a low profile until the wedding, then she’d start making waves in the Empire. She didn’t want to attract unwanted attention to herself while she was still only engaged to Anakin. Ahsoka had spoken with both Anakin and Padmé about this, and they’d all agreed that it was better to wait until they were married to walk around without a cloak. The speeder landed and they hurried inside, eager to begin her fitting.

* * *

They jumped back into the speeder, a dress bag in Dosaa’s arms and a box in Karè’s. As they flew toward the Imperial Palace, she and Padmé talked about the wedding. 

“Where do you want to put Tarkin?” 

Ahsoka let out a groan, looking over to Padmé with a plea in her eyes. 

“He’s already been invited.” 

She sank back against the seat, thinking a moment. 

“Put him as far away as you can without seeming disrespectful.”

She heard Padmé let out a bark of laughter as they lapsed into silence. The speeder landed in the hanger, and she and her handmaidens filed out after Padmé had deposited two kisses on Ahsoka’s cheeks. She waved her friend off before turning to the palace, making her way inside. A handmaiden, Cère, took her cloak, folding it in her arms. They were walking through the palace when she was suddenly swept up in strong arms. She let out a small cry of surprise before sinking back into Anakin. 

“What in stars’ name are you doing?” 

“Hugging my fiancée.”

His reply was muffled as his face was buried in her shoulder. She quickly motioned for her handmaidens to go ahead of her, lest he figure out what’s in the packages and get curious. She’d heard it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding day. As they walked away, she turned in Anakin’s arms. 

“What prompted this?”

“I haven’t seen you in a while, I missed you.” 

He smiled down at her and she returned his smile, feeling weightless, like she always did next to him. 

“Did you finish the bill?” 

He nodded and drew her closer, his hands splayed over the red fabric on her hips. Her dress came down to just above her ankles, the back dragging into a train. It was a simple, halter neck gown with pockets, something she could wear without too much trouble getting ready. She was wearing her sixteenth jewelry set without the necklace, just having put on the headdress and the circlets for her lekku. 

“I’m going to present it at the next Senate meeting, I’d like you to come with me.” 

She nodded and leaned into him. 

“It’s after the wedding, isn’t it?”

She heard him hum affirmation, and nestled closer, enjoying her time with him. They’d both been so busy recently, they’d hardly had time for each other. 

_Snips? ___

____

She looked up at him, a brow raised in question. 

____

_Have you ever been with anyone? ___

______ _ _

Her chevrons darkened immediately and she sent him an image of Lux Bonteri pushing a clumsy kiss on her to save them from Deathwatch. She felt his anger flare but she tucked herself against him and sent another thought through. 

______ _ _

_That was the only one. ___

________ _ _ _ _

She could feel his surprise through their bond as he drew her tighter against his chest. She could feel his possessiveness and something inside her purred, loving that attention, loving that he wanted her. To an outsider, it looked like they were just standing in companionable silence, enjoying each other's embrace, but it was so much deeper than that. She knew she loved him, she just didn’t know how to tell him. 

________ _ _ _ _

_You’ve never..? ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Her chevrons darkened remarkably at that, and she buried her face into his chest in embarrassment. She was twenty-six and still the perfect image of Jedi in at least that respect. She’d had offers, of course, but they’d never felt right. She wanted to love and be loved in return, and that was something she hadn’t found. He placed a gentle hand on the back of her head, pressing a kiss to a montral. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It’s nothing to be ashamed of, ‘Soka. It just makes you all the more beautiful to me. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	12. Do You Have Your Shoes?

She woke up to someone shaking her shoulder, prompting her to wake up. She pulled her pillow closer to her as she opened her eyes blearily. Sitting up in bed, she looked over to see Padmé standing next to her in her usual senatorial dress. She furrowed her brow as she realized their handmaidens were stuffed in her room as well. 

“Padmé? What are you-“

She was cut off as a large yawn ripped through her. 

“What are you doing here?”

She watched the other woman laugh as she rolled on to her back. 

“You’re getting married, Ahsoka.”

She just grumbled and turned back over, burrowing deeper into the sheets. 

“That’s no reason to wake me up this early.” 

Padmé threw off the sheets and dragged her out of bed. She groaned and walked into the turbolift with everyone on her heels. It was truly amazing they could all fit much less give Padmé and Ahsoka room in that tiny space. The handmaidens were stuffed in the back of the lift, doing their best to keep their mistresses comfortable. She felt thankful that it was only a short ride. They trekked out of the lift at practically light speed, Padmé whisking her over to her vanity and sitting her down almost immediately. 

“Uh, Padmé?” 

The woman responded with a quiet ‘Hmm?’, too busy instructing a handmaiden to lather her underarms in antiperspirant and perfumes. 

“Do I have time for a shower?” 

She watched Padmé think for a moment, and then move over her to take a whiff. 

“No, and you smell fine. Honestly, you always do, I don’t understand how you can always smell like absolutely nothing. You don’t use perfumes, do you?”

She shook her head as her friend continued to ramble and instruct her handmaidens to prepare her. She yawned and let herself be pampered as Padmé went on about how she was going to integrate the young Togruta into the world of women, and that Anakin had entirely too much influence. She gave a bark of laughter at that as Dosaa took some specialized lotion and massaged it into her lekku and montrals. 

“I heard that Togrutan lekku were quite sensitive, is that not true?” 

“Oh it’s true, but this is platonic. Women in tribes do this kinda stuff all the time to each other so it’s kinda normal.” 

She watched Dosaa nod as she continued buffing her back lekku. Padmé continued to ramble about this and that as they added different lotions and oils to her skin. She watched through the reflection as one of Padmé’s handmaidens fixed her bouquet of Alderaanian fire-roses, marg sabl, and sunblossoms. She smiled briefly as she thought about what was to come. That smile quickly turned into a blush as she realized what normally happened after people get married. She shook it off and looked around, thankful to have such wonderful people around her to help her through this. 

“Alright, you’re all done. Now go get into your dress while your handmaidens get into their dresses.” 

They’d picked a simple dark red, off-the-shoulder dress for her handmaidens to compliment her own dress. They’d be walking alongside her as she traveled down the aisle. Two of them hold the ends of her veil, the other three walking behind them. She didn’t know what Anakin was wearing, and when she’d asked Padmé, she’d been told not to worry about it with a sly grin. She honestly couldn’t believe her friend sometimes. She stalked into her closet, pulling her dress on. Padmé came up behind her, buttoning the back with great care. The lace on the arms covered her natural markings on her forearms well, just like she’d wanted it to. 

“We’ll have to wait until we go down to put your headdress on. The veil is too long, it will get crumpled.” 

She looked at Padmé, nerves obvious on her face. 

“Is it time already?”

Padmé nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. She hadn’t realized time had flown so fast. That means they were just twenty minutes away from the wedding, which had been planned for one o’clock. How had they spent the entire morning in her refresher? She sighed, taking Padmé’s arm and walking over to the lift. Padmé told her handmaidens to head down and take their seats in the hall. As the turbolift doors closed she looked to Padmé. 

“You’re still walking me down, right?”

Padmé nodded with a reassuring smile. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t back out on you. I did ask to give you away.” 

Padmé had asked who was giving her away two days earlier and she hadn’t even known what that was. Humans can be so strange sometimes. 

“Ahsoka, do you have your shoes?”

Ahsoka shouted a line of expletives and ran back into the closet, Padmé in a fit of laughter. She came clicking back in the white high heels Padmé had bought to go with her dress. 

“Okay, lets go.”

Padmé had to restrain her giggle fit as they got into the turbolift, riding down toward the possibly scariest moment of her life.

* * *

She was standing in front of the large double door that led to the hall, her head having been adorned with her headdress and part of the veil thrown over her montrals to reach down to her elbows. Her arm was linked in Padmé’s, the senator whispering words of comfort and reassurance as the next chapter in her life was about to begin.


	13. Vows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a soundtrack!
> 
> Download the app Musi and search up
> 
> ‘brooklyn duo canon in d’
> 
> this is what you should listen to while reading if you want

“Are you ready?” 

She briefly heard Padmé whisper to her as her friend squeezed her hand. Ahsoka nodded, and with her hand in the crook of Padmé’s arm, the doors opened and they began to walk. The hall was filled with music, the musicians doing their utmost to fulfill the request given to them. Her hand tightened on Padmé’s arm as they continued walking, the guests standing to look at her. She plastered a smile on her face as she looked around the hall discreetly. Everything was pure perfection, the flowers lining the aisle on the floor were arranged beautifully. On the sides of the hall were large vases, filled to the brim with more flowers. Following the trail of flowers up toward the altar, she spotted Anakin. He was wearing a simple gold band around his forehead, and simple dark robes. He sent her a wave of reassurance through the force and she couldn’t help but smile, her hand losing its grip on Padmé. As they approached the altar, Padmé took her hand and held it out to Anakin, which he took. As her handmaidens passed, she gave Dosaa her bouquet, watching them go to stand on the side of the hall. Together, she and Anakin looked toward the officiant and the Human man began the ceremony.

“Your Imperial Majesty, Lady Tano, and honored guests, we come here today to witness a bond being strengthened between two individuals. A bond they both cherish and keep with them in times of joy and distress. They have brought themselves together through their own will to do so, and they are committed to each other and to our galaxy.” 

Anakin looked over at her, and she gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand. 

“If Your Imperial Majesty would recite the vows.”

Anakin turned to her and smiled, taking her other hand. 

“I, Anakin, take you Ahsoka, to be my wedded wife,  
I give to you in the presence of these witnesses,  
My promise to stay by your side,  
In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,  
As well as through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation,  
Comfort you in times of distress,  
Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,  
Laugh with you and cry with you,  
Grow with you in mind and spirit,  
Always be open and honest with you,  
And cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

She smiled at him as the officiant began again. 

“If you would, Lady Tano.”

“I, Ahsoka, take you Anakin, to be my wedded husband,  
I give to you in the presence of these witnesses,  
My promise to stay by your side,  
In sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,  
As well as through the good times and the bad.  
I promise to love you without reservation,  
Comfort you in times of distress,  
Encourage you to achieve all of your goals,  
Laugh with you and cry with you,  
Grow with you in mind and spirit,  
Always be open and honest with you,  
And cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

The officiant revealed two rings, a thinner one with small diamonds all around it, and another plain gold band.

“Having this love in your hearts, you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings.  
From the earliest times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings that you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words that you speak today. May these rings be from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolize, be your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be constant reminders of these glad promises you are making today. Your Imperial Majesty, take this ring, place it Lady Tano’s finger and recite the vow.”

The officiant handed Anakin the smaller ring, and he gently slid it on next to her engagement ring.

“I give you this ring as a symbol  
of my love and faithfulness to you.”

The officiant handed her the second ring, the simpler band. It was only them did she notice that it has the word ‘Snips’ engraved on it. Looking down at her own ring, she saw the word ‘Skyguy’ engraved on the band. She tried to keep in her chuckles, failing miserably at not cracking a grin.

“Lady Tano, take this ring, place it on His Imperial Majesty’s finger and recite the vow.”

She slid the ring onto Anakin’s finger, making sure that ‘Snips’ was facing up. She could tell he noticed from the grin on his own face.

“I give you this ring as a symbol  
of my love and faithfulness to you.”

As soon as the ring was on Anakin’s finger, the officiant continued.

“Your Imperial Majesty and Lady Tano, from this moment forward you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world.”

The officiant turned toward the guests as Anakin took both her hands again. She could feel her chevrons turning a shade darker.

“Having pledged their fidelity to one another, to love, honor and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Anakin drew her in gently as he lifted her veil, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled nervously up at him as he lowered himself to her. His lips pressed softly against hers, like a gentle caress of the wind. They stayed like that a moment longer as Ahsoka slipped her hands up Anakin’s arms, pulling away finally when the crowd began to clap.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to be the first to introduce you to: Their Imperial Majesties, Emperor and Empress Skywalker.”


	14. Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter should be read to:
> 
> Brooklyn Duo’s Can’t Help Falling In Love
> 
> Same procedure as last chapter! 
> 
> As a reminder, I have all of Ahsoka’s outfits! Send me an email! omigodao3@gmail.com

The guests continued their cheering as Anakin led her back up the aisle, her hand in the crook of his arm. She smiled up at her husband as was expected of her as they moved to the throne room. Moving out through the dining hall doors, they moved to the throne room, Anakin leading her down toward the raised thrones. She could hear the guests following behind them as they mounted the six steps it took to get to the throne. Dosaa came to her side and removed the veil from her headdress, allowing her to sit more easily. She took her seat as Anakin turned toward the crowd. 

“Friends, the Empress and I are ecstatic you could join us to celebrate the event of our marriage. Without further delay, let the reception begin.” 

The musicians struck up a traditional waltz and some couples took to the floor as others approached the couple, offering congratulations and gifts. It seemed she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him for more than a few minutes as they thanked their guests. Suddenly, the court composer clapped his hands, and spoke. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would. Dancing music for the Emperor and Empress.”

She looked at Anakin and knew immediately from his grin that he’d had this planned all along. She was just grateful she learned how to waltz some years ago. Chuckling and failing at concealing a smile, she took Anakin’s hand gladly and moved onto the dance floor. The musicians struck up their instruments as Anakin’s hand slid around her waist. She placed her hand on his shoulder as they began to dance, Anakin taking them around the room in a simple waltz before spinning her. She was tipped back slowly, her hand drawn elegantly to her chest. He smiled at her as they danced, lifting her up into the air. She giggled as she fell back into his arms as the song winded down, her arms around his neck. They stayed that way, foreheads together, until the song ended. As applause erupted around them, he led her back to their thrones, his arm still securely around the sheer back of her dress.

* * *

The day passed with more laughter as people ate and drank their fill. The party was starting to wind down as the sun was setting, and people remained for another two hours after that. Slowly, as they waved guests goodbye, they moved deeper into the palace, her handmaidens on their heels. She rested her head on his shoulder as he guided them to her room. She’d assumed they’d move to his room, and she sent her question into their bond. 

_I kind of… sleep on a cot in my office. ___

__She bursted out laughing then, her head still on his shoulder and her arm linked in his. She shook her head and closed her eyes again as he guided them toward the turbolift. It was then that her handmaidens left them, but not before Dosaa pressed a piece of paper into her free hand. She smirked and just guided Anakin into the turbolift. Padmé had obviously put the woman up to the task, so she’d go to the refresher while Anakin went up first._ _

__“I’m going to take my headdress off, I’ll be up in a minute.”_ _

__She said briefly and felt his understanding as she pressed the two buttons on the turbolift. Unhooking her arm from his as the lift doors opened, she walked into the refresher and waited until they closed again. Opening the paper, she looked at the note that read:_ _

__‘Look in the box on your vanity._ _

__Love,  
Padmé’_ _

__She rolled her eyes and looked around, spotting the box. Opening it, she pulled out a piece of white lingerie. A blush coming over her chevrons, she went to shuck off her wedding dress and hang it up, putting her shoes away. Coming back, she started to put on the piece. The main dress had cutouts in the front, and a sheer, long skirt that went down to the floor. She sighed and looked at the other pieces, which looked like armbands and thigh socks. Hesitantly, she put them on and padded back into the turbolift, turning and darting back in to grab her Akul tooth headdress. Sometimes the line between her montrals and her face bothered her when others saw it. She keyed the turbolift up, and soon the doors opened to reveal Anakin’s back, looking around her room._ _

__“Hey, I felt some discomfort, are you oka-“_ _

__He stopped as he turned around, his jaw dropping. She looked away, her chevrons darkening further as he stared at her. She gasped when he touched her face, turning her to look at him. She hadn’t heard him walk up to her. He had such emotion in his eyes, such love, and she could feel herself melting. He stroked her cheek fondly and kept his eyes on hers, noticing how nervous she was._ _

__“You’re so beautiful.”_ _

__He took her hands and looked down at them, seeing the markings on her forearms._ _

__“You have more..?”_ _

__She nodded and chuckled, leaning her forehead against his. He ran his hands over the two markings on each forearm, committing their shape to memory. She sighed softly as her head moved from his to his neck. His hands curled protectively around her waist as she moved her hands slowly up his chest. Hooking them behind his neck, she heaved a deep sigh and turned to smell his skin. He smelled like the cleaner he used on his machines and leather. She’d witnessed him rub his neck with a cleaner filled hand in frustration more than once to know that’s what had happened. Either that or he’d slung a cloth around his neck after wiping down his arm. She smiled into his skin, pressing a small kiss to his neck as he pulled her closer._ _

__“‘Soka. You’re everything to me.”_ _

__She pulled herself against him tighter as his head dropped onto her shoulder. She stroked his hair gently, letting the soft locks run through her fingers._ _

__“I know, Ani.”_ _

__She felt a flash of hurt before it was won over by love. She was confused that had brought out such an extreme reaction, but she just burrowed closer. This was her best friend, her Skyguy, and now her husband. She still couldn’t believe that they were actually married. Anakin picked her up, and she squeaked as she was thrown over his shoulder. Laughing, she started to hit his back as he carried her to the bed. It was only then that she noticed the room. There were flower petals all over the floor, and more flowers were piled around her bed. He chuckled as he threw her onto the bed, rolling next to her soon after. He pulled her to his chest, keeping her close as he toed his boots off onto the floor. There was no rush as he explored the curve of her hips and the dip in her back._ _

__Bringing his hands up to her face to inspect them, she started to pull off his gloves. Throwing them to the side, she pressed a kiss to each of his fingertips, starting with his prosthetic. Leaving his hands alone, she looked back up into his eyes as he took her face in his hands. He leaned down to her with a soft smile on his face as he let his lips caress hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed into the gentle kiss. She leaned her forehead into his as they parted, the only sound being their soft breathing. Their fingers intertwined between them as they lay there, looking into each other’s eyes._ _

__“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to..”_ _

__He whispered it to her with so much love and sincerity, but as she looked up into his eyes, she could tell that they held desire. She’d never felt like this with another person before, and she was afraid she’d do something wrong. As if sensing her fears, he bumped his nose against hers, a reassuring smile on his face._ _

__“Nothing you could do would make me love you any less, ‘Soka.”_ _

__She took her hands from his and slipped them around his neck, pulling him against her._ _

__“You don’t know that..”_ _

__He shook his head and hugged her, his arms around her back. She could feel his grin on her shoulder and she couldn’t help but smile, even with all her nerves._ _

__“Well, I know that I love you. And I always will.”_ _

__She pulled back and pressed an insistent kiss on his lips, pushing at the robes he was wearing. She felt his smile and laugh as he helped her push them off his body. She was left with his bare chest to explore. There were scars there that hadn’t been before, marks of the years they spent apart. She traced each one of them, making sure she memorized their shape and texture. They told a story, one she wasn’t a part of. They told the story of the man who she’d been ripped from when she was still just a girl. They spoke of his pain and suffering in the years they were apart, and they spoke of the torture he’d endured while she wasn’t there to endure it with him. She loathed herself for leaving him, and she would for the rest of her life. A tear slipped down her cheek while his hands brought her back to the moment, slowly taking off her armbands._ _

* * *

__To him, she was beautiful. She had always been, but now as he felt her body, she seemed even more so. It was as if she had been shaped by the Force just to bless the eyes of those who looked upon her, and he would have been happy just getting to look at her all his life. But now she was letting him touch her, caress her. He wanted to treat her like glass, even though he knew she was stronger than beskar. He wanted to make her happy, to make her feel as if no other woman in the galaxy could match her, because they couldn’t. He cherished her and loved her, he just wished she knew that. He could see the doubt in her eyes, the nervousness. As if lightning had struck him, it was suddenly his mission to wash those thoughts away. He would assure her of her worth, of her beauty._ _


	15. Worship

He pressed gentle kisses to the dips of her collar bones, moving up the column of her neck. He felt her shiver and grinned into her skin as he pressed another kiss to her neck. He felt her gasp, sighing softly as he memorized her body. He wanted to worship her, because it was no less than she deserved. He wanted her to be the mother of his children if she’d even consider him worthy enough to be the father of hers. He let his nails scrape gently across her skin, delighting in the shivers it elicited from her. Lifting himself from her neck, he held himself above her, staring deep into her eyes. He could see her uncertainty, but also the well-hidden passion inside her. He could feel her love and devotion through their bond and he cherished it. 

“Whatever you’d like, my Empress. Your wish is my command.”

She looked up at him with so much trust that it hurt. He wanted to protect her from everything, but knew she didn’t need protecting. He’d do anything for her, going to hell and back if she commanded. She reached up and cupped his cheek, uncertainty but also determination in her eyes. 

“Love me the way a husband loves his wife.”

He raised himself off of her, taking one of her legs in his hand. Never taking his eyes from hers, he began peeling off the thigh socks she wore. After pressing a kiss to the bulge of her ankle, he began on the other sock. He left her to lie on the bed after her socks were on the floor, going to shuck off his pants. Returning to her in only his tight, black boxer shorts. He felt himself straining against the fabric, but ignored it for the sake of her pleasure. Pulling her against his chest, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering into her montral as he began to touch the top of her dress.

“Is this okay?”

He felt her nod against his cheek, and he ever so slowly began to divest her of her clothing. Hooking his thumbs in the sides of the cloth, the fabric slid off her breasts with little resistance. Keeping his eyes on her, he noticed her lekku moving to cover herself more securely as he pulled the fabric down to her waist. 

“Still okay?”

He whispered again, and while he felt her nod, he also felt her uncertainty. Taking his hands from the fabric, he instead cradled her waist, caressing her there with gentle strokes of his thumbs. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips, sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip. Slowly, she parted them, and his tongue slipped inside to dance with hers. She tasted like chocolate and sugar, which could have accurately described their wedding cake. He held in a laugh, instead delving deeper into her sweetness. She had always loved chocolate, even if it made her terribly lethargic, like all sweets do. He’d gladly give her all the chocolate she could eat if it would make her happy. Slowly, he rose up from where he lay on top of his bride, taking the time to look down at the beauty before him. Her chevrons were a deep blue, and her eyes were blown wide. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and he loved that it was he who made her look like that. Her front lekku were draped over her chest, giving her some semblance of modesty when her clothing was around her hips. She looked to the side in shame, his hand coming up immediately to turn her face gently to look back up at him. 

“Don’t be ashamed. You’re beautiful, and you always will be. You don’t have to be ashamed or scared with me, I promise.”

He saw her eyes glisten as a tear slipped down her cheek. He felt love from her, but also pain. The pain of him not being there, of not knowing if he was alive. He gently wiped that tear away with his thumb, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips before whispering into her montral. 

“Let me make you forget.”

Her breath hitched as she nodded again, her nails scraping over his arms. He kept his eyes on hers as he gently lifted her lekku up and off her chest, placing the delicate organs at her sides. He lowered himself to catch the peak of her breast in his mouth, soothing the pebbled nipple with his tongue. He gently massaged her lek with a hand, keeping himself steady with a bent arm slipped next to her. He reveled in the shivers he could feel running through her body as he moved from breast to breast, going to mouth over the smooth skin of her lekku. She moaned softly, bringing a hand up to bury itself in his hair. He could feel her pleasure pooling around them in the Force just as he felt her move slightly beneath him. 

She arched up into him, hooking her legs around his hips as he caressed one of her lekku, mouthing over the other. He pulled away and she groaned in dissatisfaction, trying to pull him back to her. He just smiled down at her, going to remove the last article of clothing from her body. Throwing her dress to the floor, he watched as her knees came up to try to cover her sex. He smiled down at her, keeping his eyes on hers as he shucked off his boxers and threw them somewhere in the room.

“Let me see you.”

Slowly, her knees parted to reveal a writhing tentacle, striped like her lekku. He looked down at it with curiosity, going to touch the curious organ. As his fingers brushed against it, her back arched up as a low moan left her throat. The tentacle twisted itself around his hand, seeking friction and pleasure. That simple action had her begging for him, writhing in pleasure as he gently caressed this part of her that no one else had ever seen. Almost like clockwork, the tentacle pulled back and grabbed him, causing him to drop to his elbows above her. They panted together as it tried to maneuver him inside of her. 

“Please Ani.”

She was begging again, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He nodded, dropping down further to press a kiss to her lips as he let the tentacle take him to her. He slipped in easily, and she cried out in ecstasy as her walls fluttered around him. Her tentacle curled around his base, keeping him from going too far. They stayed that way as they tried to make sense of the pleasure they were feeling. Involuntarily, he canted his hips against hers, causing them both to moan out. She hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him into her as her arms slid around his neck. 

“Faster.. please.”

With her permission, he began to thrust himself into her heat, bringing them both pleasure. She shuddered uncontrollably beneath him as he ground into her. Letting out a cry, she shivered and groaned, going limp soon after. Her walls clenched around him, and soon he spilled his seed inside her. They stayed joined for a few moments after their lovemaking, content with drawing patterns into each other’s skin. Gently, he lifted his hips from hers, moving to lay at her side. Pulling her into his chest, he pulled the sheets around them to cover them both, whispering sweet words into her montral. 

“I love you, ‘Soka.”

He briefly heard her mumble something into his chest before she drifted off to sleep. He lay there awake, holding her in his arms for some time until he too was pulled into the realm of sleep.


End file.
